


Senza fiato

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: Niccolò è un vampiro e Martino un fantasma.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Senza fiato

**Author's Note:**

> TW: In questa storia si fa riferimento a pensieri suicidi e alle morti dei due protagonisti.  
> Vi prego di non leggere se potesse triggerarvi.
> 
> È comunque una storia di speranza, ma mi è servita per elaborare tanti brutti pensieri e si percepisce.

Martino lo capisce non appena gli posa gli occhi addosso.

Non è solo un costume, è un vampiro vero.

È diafano, fine, e sotto le luci soffuse e dorate del pub sembra quasi opalescente.

È seduto al bancone, e ha davanti un boccale di birra di cui non ha bevuto nemmeno un sorso.

E non lo farà, Martino qualcosa sui vampiri la sa.

Martino si muove fluidamente tra quella massa di adolescenti vestiti nei modi più improponibili e pressati l’uno contro l’altro; i fantasmi non sono esattamente inconsistenti come credono i vivi, ma riescono comunque a scivolare tra gli spazi disponibili e a non farsi notare.

Qualcuno li vede, ma si tratta di poche persone, e generalmente si fanno i fatti loro.

Non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, c’è qualcosa di ipnotico in quella creatura che guarda quei ragazzi che si muovono poco aggraziatamente al ritmo di una musica martellante e ansiogena.

Sembra malinconico.

  
No, malinconico non è un aggettivo abbastanza forte.

C’è un dolore che sembra infinito e straziante in quello sguardo, e niente di predatorio.

È bellissimo, e Martino si chiede come fosse da vivo, quando il sangue gli scorreva ancora sotto la pelle e il succedersi dei giorni mutava il suo corpo.

Sente qualcosa di straniante che non sa definire.  
Si guarda le mani, che sbucano da quello stupido lenzuolo fregato dalla terrazza di una palazzina in centro, e ha l’inspiegabile istinto di guardarsi allo specchio, di rendersi consapevole del suo aspetto.  
  


È una sensazione destabilizzante, non nuova, ma sepolta in un angolo del suo essere che credeva essersi dissolta insieme al suo ultimo respiro, perchè Martino ha ancora un corpo, in qualche modo, ma ha smesso di pensarci dopo la sua morte, perché tutto ciò che è essenziale nella sua nuova - o vecchia, ormai non lo sa più – condizione, è tutto il resto. Quello che corpo non è.

C’è un piccolo specchio con il logo della marca di una birra irlandese attaccato a una colonna poco distante dall’ingresso, e Martino ci si mette davanti.

Si toglie la maschera bianca, la getta a terra, e si guarda.

Non sa quanto tempo sia passato, perché il tempo non è più qualcosa che esiste per lui, però è così strano riconoscersi e impararsi, vedere quello che gli altri vedevano e che per un momento sembra di nuovo sensato e reale.

Si passa la mano tra i capelli, prova a dargli una forma ma sono tutti schiacciati da una parte.

Fa una smorfia indispettita

Quando si volta, lui lo sta guardando.

E sta sorridendo.

Martino si sente stupido, però il vampiro non sembra più così triste, e se sono bastati i suoi capelli ingestibili pure da morto a divertirlo, va bene così.

Sorride anche lui, e gli si avvicina.  
Mentre chiude quella breve distanza non smettono mai di guardarsi.

“Ciao” dice Martino, accomodandosi sullo sgabello accanto al suo, dove fino a tre secondi prima era seduta una ragazza vestita da strega che si è alzata immediatamente dopo che il vampiro ha sussurrato qualcosa nella sua direzione senza nemmeno guardarla.

“Ciao” risponde lui.

“Sei… in libera uscita pure tu?” chiede, e subito vorrebbe mordersi la lingua.

Perchè più che in libera uscita probabilmente è a caccia, e come ha potuto non pensarci fino a quel momento?

Il vampiro sorride di nuovo.

Ha un sorriso bellissimo, radioso, innocente, ed è tutto ciò che non ti aspetteresti.

“Qualcosa del genere” risponde con una voce bassa e calda.

“Questa stupida festa almeno serve a qualcosa!” dice Martino alzando gli occhi al cielo

“Non ti piace Halloween??? È praticamente in nostro onore!”

Martino lo guarda alzando le sopracciglia.

“Oh, adoro Halloween! Come si può non adorare una notte piena di bambini urlanti, adolescenti ubriachi e sudati che si strusciano l’uno all’altro, zucche che marciscono in ognidove… sono quei momenti in cui ho il cuore straziato per la perdita dell’olfatto!”

Il vampiro ride inclinando leggermente la testa e Martino pensa di nuovo che è davvero bello, e che non sembra affatto minaccioso. Non che potrebbe esserlo per lui, comunque.

“Il effetti dal punto di vista delle esalazioni corporee ci sono serate migliori” dice, arricciando il naso.

Poi lo guarda un attimo  
“Io sono Niccolò” dice, senza porgergli la mano.

“Martino”

Niccolò sorride e annuisce.

“Sei… in giro da molto?” chiede, e Martino capisce che non si sta riferendo alla serata in corso.

“Ah, non… non lo so, esattamente”

In realtà non lo sa per niente, e probabilmente il fatto che il mondo non sia così diverso da quello in cui ricorda di aver vissuto è il suo unico riferimento.

“Però non tanto, credo” conclude

“Quindi la storia dei fantasmi che sono oltre il tempo è vera” dice Niccolò

“Credo di sì. Cioè… sì. O magari devo imparare io. Boh”

Niccolò sorride e gioca con il bordo del bicchiere di quella birra che non berrà.

“E tu?” chiede Martino

“Sette anni”

“Sette anni???” Credevo…”

“Cosa, che i vampiri fossero tutti millenari? Vabbè che sei fuori dal tempo, Martino, ma l’immortalità da qualche momento dovrà pur cominciare”

Niccolò ha un tono leggero, ma qualcosa nel suo sguardo si è spento, e Martino percepisce di nuovo tutto quel dolore che aveva intravisto prima, mentre guardava i ragazzi ballare e cantare.

Forse non gli piace andare a caccia.  
Forse sta pensando a quando è stato trasformato.

O alla sua vita, che è così recente; sicuramente la ricorda ancora.

Niccolò deglutisce e poi lo guarda, di nuovo sorridendo.

“Però hai perfettamente ragione. A differenza tua ho la sfortuna di sentire questi effluvi, compresi quelli che vengono dal bagno dove una ragazza non ce l’ha fatta a centrare il water e ha appena vomitato sul pavimento…”

“… poesia” dice Martino alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“… quindi ti va se concediamo un po’ di tregua al mio povero naso e andiamo a farci una passeggiata?” conclude Niccolò ridendo.

“Sì, certo” risponde Martino alzandosi, e stavolta Niccolò lo prende per il polso e lo precede per fendere insieme la folla e accompagnarlo all’uscita.

Martino resta spiazzato; forse Niccolò non sa che i fantasmi si muovono senza problemi, forse ha paura di perderlo, comunque sia si lascia trascinare e qualcosa dentro di lui vorrebbe che quel locale fosse più lungo e il portone d’ingresso più lontano.  
La mano di Niccolò è fredda ma solida e reale, confortante in un modo che Martino non ricorda, o che forse non ha mai provato.

Sa solo che lo lascia troppo presto, quando l’aria frizzante di quella notte appena iniziata li accoglie all’esterno del pub.

Sul marciapiedi, Niccolò afferra i bordi del suo mantello e allarga le braccia buttando la testa all’indietro.  
Martino ha per un attimo il dubbio che stia per spiccare il volo, ma poi lo vede, molto più semplicemente, inspirare ed espirare in un sospiro di sollievo teatrale.

“Credevo che i vampiri non respirassero!” dice scoppiando a ridere.  
“Ti assicuro che la letteratura non ci ha dipinto proprio fedelmente” dice Niccolò sorridendo.  
“Posso capire, stessa cosa per noi” replica Martino  
“Mh, fammi un esempio”  
“Non vado a suggerire i numeri del superenalotto ai miei amici. Non posso proteggere nessuno. E come avrai capito ho un corpo”  
“Fidati, me ne ero accorto” dice Niccolò guardandolo in tralice e mordendosi con i denti quello che sembra proprio un sorriso malizioso.

E Martino è felice che il corpo in oggetto non possa arrossire, perché ai tempi della sua vita terrena avrebbe probabilmente preso fuoco se un ragazzo come Niccolò avesse fatto allusioni lusinghiere sul suo aspetto.  
O almeno crede, perché lui qualcuno esattamente come Niccolò non l’ha mai conosciuto. Ci sono tante cose confuse, ma uno come così se lo sarebbe ricordato.

Cominciano a camminare fianco a fianco, in quella via affollata vicino a San Pietro, mimetizzandosi tra zombie a cui cola il trucco e signore con la falce made in china.

“Abbiamo avuto la stessa idea” dice Martino, indicando con un gesto il vestito di Niccolò.  
“Quello di travestirci da quello che siamo? Diciamo che tu non hai fatto tutta ‘sta fatica!” risponde lui ridendo.  
“Scusa se la mia categoria è troppo poco ricercata per i tuoi standard!”  
“La tua categoria? Giurerei di aver visto almeno altri quattro fantasmi, stasera, e sei l’unico a indossare un lenzuolo bianco!”  
“A restare sul classico, intendi! E comunque senti chi parla! Nemmeno tu sembri uscito da Twilight!”  
“Ah no? Pensa che quando ero vivo mi dicevano il contrario. Però in effetti alla luce del sole non brillo”

Martino lo avverte di nuovo, quel dolore che traspare da Niccolò, quel contrasto così fluido e intrigante con i suoi sorrisi, le sue battute, i suoi sguardi.

“Quindi la letteratura su quello c’ha preso. Sul fatto che il sole possa… nel senso, non è come in Twilight. Che non è letteratura, comunque, cioè, fa proprio schifo, non…”

Niccolò scoppia a ridere per il discorso in cui Martino si è evidentemente incartato per evitare di fare un riferimento diretto a qualcosa di potenzialmente letale per un vampiro.  
Per evitare di parlare di morte.  
Lui, un fantasma. Tecnicamente crede di essere più morto di Niccolò.

“Sì, il sole mi brucerebbe. Qualcosa di peggio di un’ustione, voglio dire”  
“E di giorno che fai?”  
“Non dormo in una bara, se intendi quello. Ho una casa e sto lì, dormo in un banalissimo letto, guardo la tv e visto che ho tempo sto recuperando la lettura di un po’ di classici”  
“Oh. Beh… c’è di peggio, credo”  
“C’è sempre di peggio” risponde Niccolò “Tu invece come le passi le tue giornate?”  
“Io non ho… giornate” risponde pensieroso Martino  
“Okay… è una cosa un po’ difficile da capire, in effetti”  
“Comunque, non faccio niente, in realtà. Ma non mi annoio. Guardo le persone, quello che fanno. Alcune riescono a vedermi. Pochissime, però ci sono, e non hanno paura. Una volta una di loro ha provato a chiedermi di fare una cosa per lei… c’è rimasta male quando ha capito che non potevo”

Niccolò lo guarda intensamente.

“Cosa voleva che facessi?”  
“Che contattassi una persona, da questa parte, però…”  
“… voleva che aggiustassi qualche casino che aveva fatto e a cui non poteva più rimediare, ovvio. Sarebbe bello se esistesse qualcuno che potesse sistemare i nostri errori grazie alla sua natura”

Niccolò ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto mentre lo dice, forse è triste, forse arrabbiato, forse sta pensando a qualcosa, e Martino vorrebbe sapere a cosa.

“Le streghe lo fanno”  
“Ah sì? Ti hanno risolto qualche faccenda sospesa?” chiede beffardo “Perchè con me non è successo”  
“Anche la storia delle questioni in sospeso non è vera”  
“Mi stai distruggendo un sacco di miti, stasera” dice Niccolò sorridendo  
“Eh, che vuoi farci, i miei amici mi chiamavano guastafeste anche da vivo, si vede che certe cose resistono alla morte” risponde Martino con un sorrisetto sghembo.  
“Ne avevi tanti? Hai già fatto riferimento a loro un po’ di volte…”  
“No, non molti. Però erano… speciali. Anche se le cose sono confuse loro me li ricordo ancora. E mi mancano. Tu?”  
“Anche i miei erano in gamba. Però li ho persi. È stato meglio così, credo”  
“… li hai persi… prima, intendi?”  
“Sì… prima. È stato meglio così. Almeno non…”  
“… saranno stati male lo stesso. Anche se nel tuo caso penseranno solo che sei sparito, immagino”

Niccolò gli sorride, poi fa un cenno verso una panchina mezza sgangherata.

Si siedono, mentre continuano a guardare quei ragazzi mascherati e sconosciuti.

Chissà quanti di loro portano una maschera sempre, pensa Martino.  
Chissà quanti sembrano felici e spensierati e non lo sono.

“Pensano che sia morto. Non sopportavo l’idea che i miei vivessero nell’agonia del dubbio, e sono riuscito a organizzare una cosa… il vantaggio di essere un vampiro sta… praticamente è la criminalità organizzata del regno soprannaturale” dice Niccolò con una risata un po’ amara “Non entro nei dettagli, ma mia madre e mio padre hanno una tomba su cui piangere, e per quanto abbiano sofferto stanno meglio così”

Martino guarda il profilo di Niccolò.  
È bellissimo, pensa per l’ennesima volta. È bellissimo, e triste, e pensa che tutti quelli che l’hanno conosciuto in vita stiano meglio senza di lui, e Martino vorrebbe dirgli che si sbaglia, che non è possibile, e gli torna alla mente quella frase di quel libro sul fatto che accettiamo l’amore che pensiamo di meritare, ma non ricorda che libro fosse né chi l’avesse scritto, e ha paura che sia solo una cosa stupida e retorica.  
Alla fine cosa ne sa lui dell’amore?

“Posso chiederti come è successo?” gli chiede Niccolò piano, interrompendo i suoi pensieri.

“Certo. Incidente stradale. Niente di che. Stavo andando con mia madre in Toscana, dai miei parenti. Siamo morti tutti e due sul colpo”

Niccolò sembra scosso e a Martino viene da ridere.

Un predatore che vive nelle tenebre e ha trafugato un cadavere per inscenare la sua morte che si sconvolge per un banale frontale.

“Cosa ridi?” gli chiede Niccolò, e adesso sembra davvero allibito.  
“Ma che ne so… penso che tu abbia sentito storie più oscure” e adesso sta proprio sghignazzando senza ritegno, mentre Niccolò lo guarda con gli occhi sbarrati.  
Prima di unirsi a lui.

“Tu stai completamente fuori! Ovvio che ho sentito cose peggiori, ma… questa è la tua storia” dice, e Martino non è sicuro di capire, ma sente qualcosa di caldo all’altezza di quel cuore che non batte più.  
Chissà se è una sensazione. O il ricordo di una sensazione.

“Quanti anni avevi?” chiede poi Niccolò dopo essersi calmato.  
“Diciassette”  
Stavolta è Niccolò a ridere.

“Cosa?” chiede Martino socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Niente”  
“No, ora me lo dici!”  
“Niente, davvero!”  
“Nico!” e Martino si sorprende nel sentirsi usare quel diminutivo, ma c’è qualcosa di completamente giusto nel farlo.  
“Okay… pensavo solo che… chiunque dovesse avere l’intenzione di fare una qualsiasi mossa nei tuoi confronti… praticamente dovrà fare i conti con l’illegalità per l’eternità”

E Martino pensa davvero di star sovvertendo ogni regola del mondo fisico e metafisico, perché non c’è verso che senta la faccia andargli a fuoco così.

Eppure si sente coraggioso, sfacciato, felice.

Vivo.

“Beh, mi risulta che l’età del consenso in Italia sia di quattordici anni! E poi… se questo chiunque facesse parte della criminalità organizzata del mondo soprannaturale non vedo come potrebbe considerarlo un problema”

Niccolò ride di nuovo.

È una risata calda, profonda, sembra irradiarlo di luce, e Martino lo vuole baciare.

Non ha mai baciato nessuno, e mentre questa cosa lo distruggeva da vivo, ha smesso di essere un problema dopo.

Fa un passo verso Niccolò, ma lui lo precede, afferrandogli il polso.

“Vieni con me” gli dice.

Martino lo segue, mentre imboccano una via secondaria e poi entrano nel cortile di una palazzina decadente e signorile.

Appoggiata al vecchio casottino del portiere c’è una bicicletta nera, e Niccolò la inforca, facendo cenno a Martino di sedersi dietro, e poi comincia a pedalare.

“Ma questa?” chiede Martino, con le mani appoggiate sulle spalle di Niccolò.  
“Quella era casa mia, e questa è la mia bicicletta”  
“Tua, nel senso…”  
“Mia nel senso che lo era anche prima” dice Niccolò.

Deve essere tardissimo.

Puoi anche essere estraneo al concetto di tempo, ma via della Conciliazione è deserta, e Martino si sente come dentro a un film.

Toglie le mani dalle spalle di Niccolò – Nico, Ni – e stringe le braccia attorno alla sua vita, appoggiandosi con la guancia alla sua schiena, e chiudendo gli occhi.

Inspira forte, e gli manca così tanto poter sentire gli odori.  
Vorrebbe così tanto sentire il suo profumo.

Riapre gli occhi quando sente Niccolò rallentare, e poi fermarsi.

E sgrana gli occhi.

“Ma… che ci facciamo qui?” chiede, fissando quel cancello che ha attraversato così tante volte.

“Questo era il mio liceo…”  
“Era anche il mio!” dice Martino, e Niccolò resta di sasso.

“Veramente?”  
“Sì! Quando mi ritrovo qui davanti… non lo so, è così strano…”

Martino pensa a Gio, Luchino, Elia. A Eva, a Sana.   
A quanto ha riso e sofferto dentro queste quattro mura.  
  


Niccolò oltrepassa il cancello con un salto fluido ed elegante.  
Martino, semplicemente, si insinua.

Niccolò tende di nuovo la mano verso di lui, ma stavolta non gli afferra il polso.  
Intreccia le sue dita a quelle di Martino, che sente di nuovo quel calore e quell’anticipazione, e si dirigono all’ingresso della scuola.

“Voglio andare in un posto, però prima voglio vedere una cosa”

Entrano attraverso un portoncino secondario, e Niccolò procede con passo spedito verso quella che Martino ricorda essere la segreteria.

Accende il computer, e comincia a digitare qualcosa.

“Qual è il tuo cognome?”   
“Rametta” risponde Martino sorridendo, perché ha capito.  
  


“Eccoti qua. Martino Rametta, 22 Maggio 2001”  
“Sono io”  
  


Martino vede Niccolò deglutire.

“Sei morto ad Agosto. Lo stesso anno che io sono venuto qui per frequentare il quinto. A Settembre.”  
  


E forse Martino si riappropria per un attimo del concetto di tempo. Vagamente, ma sa che un mese è pochissimo, e che un mese gli ha impedito per sempre di incontrare Niccolò da vivo.

“Oh” dice, perché non c’è molto altro da dire.

Niccolò sta guardando nel vuoto.  
Chissà se sta pensando anche lui a tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere. Chissà se ha senso. Chissà se quel ragazzo bellissimo portava jeans e felpe, beveva il caffè alla macchinetta, odiava il latino. Chissà se avrebbe mai potuto notarlo.

“Dove volevi andare?” chiede quietamente Martino. Sa che la risposta a tutte quelle domande non potrà averla mai.

Niccolò si scuote.  
Poi sorride, ed è un sorrido triste e felice insieme.

Torna da Martino, gli prende di nuovo la mano, esce dalla segreteria senza spegnere il computer e a Martino viene da ridere a pensare che due giorni dopo, per la festa dei morti, la segretaria lo troverà acceso sul file di uno studente passato a miglior vita qualche anno prima.

Attraversano il corridoio, salgono le scale, continuano a salire, arrivano a una porta di ferro chiusa che Niccolò apre facilmente e si ritrovano su una terrazza che ha una magnifica vista sulle luci di quella notte di Roma.

La torretta.

Martino ha sentito parlare di quel posto ma non c’è mai stato.

“La notte che è successo stavo venendo qua” dice Niccolò.

Martino capisce, e stringe più forte la sua mano.

“E la cosa assurda è che ci stavo venendo perché… volevo che tutto finisse”

Stavolta Martino vorrebbe non capire, ma quello sguardo è più esplicito di ogni discorso.

“Avevo perso tutto. I miei amici, non volevo più stare con la ia ragazza, avevo distrutto la vita di una persona, e rovinavo sistematicamente quella dei miei. Avevo qualcosa dentro che mi diceva che non sarebbe mai migliorata. Che ero destinato a far soffrire chiunque mi si avvicinasse e che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto… amarmi, e nemmeno capirmi”

Gli si spezza la voce, e Martino lo tira a sé e lo stringe forte.

Ed ha la certezza che quel mese avrebbe fatto tutta la differenza del mondo.  
Non può saperlo, ma lo sa.

“E non sono riuscito a fare nemmeno quello. Non ci sono mai arrivato qui. So solo che mi sono sentito strattonare, che ho sentito un dolore lanciante al collo, e che ho perso i sensi. Quando mi sono svegliato… ero questo”

Martino continua a stringerlo e spera con tutto se stesso di riuscire a far sentire a Niccolò tutto quello che non sa spiegare nemmeno a se stesso.

“Ed ho continuato ad essere da morto quello che ero stato da vivo. Qualcuno che succhiava la linfa dagli altri…”  
“No”

“… che li distruggeva...”

“Nico, no!”  
“Ho cercato di fare del mio meglio… ma non c’è veramente una soluzione”

Martino si muove piano all’interno dell’abbraccio di Niccolò e appoggia la fronte alla sua.

“Sono sempre stato... così solo…”  
“Tu non sei solo” gli dice, mentre gli prende il viso tra le mani.

Niccolò sta piangendo, ma sorride, ed è un sorriso dolce e fragile, e Martino sa che i fantasmi non possono proteggere nessuno, ma lui proteggerà Niccolò.   
Sticazzi delle leggi prestabilite.

“Stanotte ci credo” sussurra Niccolò.

E Martino lo bacia.

È il suo primo bacio, ed è dolcissimo, tenero, intenso, reale, lo fa sentire potente e pieno di possibilità.

Ma che ne sanno i vivi.

Quando si stacca, vede Niccolò sorridere, e sorride anche lui.

Non sa se smetterà mai.

“Stanotte… volevo venire qui, e aspettare l’alba” dice Niccolò, e Martino si sente straziare al pensiero di tutto quel dolore, e lo stringe di nuovo.

“Tu non vedrai mai più l’alba, è meglio che ti faccia passare queste idee del cazzo prima di subito o ti metterò veramente a dormire in una bara”

Niccolò ride, e bacia Martino di nuovo.

Ancora e ancora, e Martino perderebbe la cognizione del tempo, se ne avesse una.

Smettono solo quando si accorgono che il cielo sta cominciando appena a schiarirsi.

Manca ancora un bel po’ prima che il sole spunti, ma quella notte incredibile e magica sta finendo.

Niccolò appoggia di nuovo la fronte su quella di Martino.

“Pensi che… potrebbe andarti bene infestare la mia casa, fino a quando vorrai?” gli sussurra sulle labbra.

“Ho solo tutta l’eternità davanti” risponde Martino.

E sorride.


End file.
